The Neko and the Vampire Hunter
by JoeFandome
Summary: Left in the cold, his family slaughtered. Ikuto was found by the chairman and Zero, Yuuki. Kaname finds out about him after giving them a lift back to the academy. He wants Ikuto as his mate, but Zero wont give him up that easily. Who will get the boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay ppl, I'm totally into Marvin/Martin fics and I said I write one but I decided to write a Zeruto fanfic first instead so all those who are waiting for Marvin/Martin you're going to have to wait a little bit longer… (oh and it's one-sided kanuto) **

A young boy lay in the snow, half his body buried. Small puffs of his breathe showed through the cold air. The little blue haired neko (yes he is a neko.) felt himself slowly dying. Yes the boy knew about death for his family was slaughtered by a (giant) catlike creature, the child didn't know why it left him alive. In his opinion the child thought the thing wanted him to suffer, because he had no family and he is now cursed to by a cat/human hybrid. _'Well,'_ The child thought, _'At least that stupid cat doesn't get what he wants since I'm now dying. I can see my family again…'_ The child finished his train of thought with a smile, the thought of seeing his parents and his little sister brought warmth to his heart. But alas luck was not at his side for a certain chairman was walking about with his two adorable children (Zero n Yuuki).

"Chairman-san what is that?" Questioned the way too serious slivered haired seven year old asked, pointing at the small figure half way buried in the snow.

Kain and Yuuki both turned to what Zero was talking about, Kain's eyes widen while Yuuki gasped at seeing the small blue haired neko in this godforsaken weather. "Zero, Yuuki-Chan, help me with the poor boy he must be freezing!" Kain said seriously as he pulled off his fax coat off and wrapped it around the boy's small frame.(okay right now Ikuto is not having his cat ears and tail but they will show!)

Zero took off his beanie while Yuuki her mittens and placed it on the small trembling form that was Ikuto. "What do we do now chairman-kun?" Yuuki who was also seven years old asked.

"Well we will have to call a ride since the boy won't last much longer in the cold is we walked back to the Academy." Kain said pulling out a phone from his pocket. _'Zero, won't like who I will call. But I'll worry about that later.'_ Kain thought as he dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_ A stoic deep calm voice questioned over the phone wondering who would be calling him right now.

"Kaname!" Kain said not missing the glare Zero was aiming at him.

"_Chairman?"_ Questioned the pureblood wondering what the ex-hunter would want.

"H-Hai." Kain said nervously and he chanced a glance at the small child who was now in Zero's arms trembling harder in the cold.

"Chairman-san hurry up!" Growled the impatient boy has he held the smaller boy tighter to his chest so he could get more heat into his body.

"_Is that Zero? Chairman what's goin on?"_ Asked Kaname who heard the unmistakable growl that belonged to the child, which hated him and his kind.

"Yes, that was Zero. Kaname I need a lift back to the Academy." Kain said and only the other side Kaname blinked in surprise before nodding at the request.

"_Alright, I shall do as you ask. But I want you to explain once I get there."_ Kaname replied.

"Yes. But please Kaname, make haste." Kain said as he hung up.

The four of them waited for Kaname for ten minutes, and what came into view was a medium long limo, that stopped right in front of them. Kaname got out and motioned them all in. He held back his surprise, when he saw the small boy who was now comfortably in the arms of Kain, who held a grateful smile.

"Thank you Kaname," the chairman said with a sigh. Kaname nodded his welcome and continued to stare at the child that lay in the older man's arms. The boy's blood smelled intoxicating, to the pureblood and he had to restrain himself from jumping the boy right there. _"the boy is certainly interesting.'_ Thought Kaname.

"So is this why you asked for a ride, chairman?" Kaname inquired, briefly taking his eyes off the sleeping Ikuto and signaled the driver to take off.

"Yes, it was thanks to Zero-Chan here that we found the boy or else he would've frozen to death." Kain stated cheerfully.

"Yes, quite." Kaname said distractingly as he turned his direction back to the neko, who was now back in the arms of Zero. Who glared venomously at him.

"_Hm, well it seems Kryiuu has offered me a challenge. Well I accept…" _

That's all for now see ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Er… Sorry guys… with the whole hunter hubter thing. Complete accident, and I fixed the problem for that any others that I didn't notice. Anyway I just want to inform that Ikuto is one year younger than Zero and Yuuki. Kaname looks a little bit older than those to but I won't say how old you can give him an age. Now that is done enjoy the rest of the story…**

The limo stopped at Cross's school, almost everyone got out. Save for Ikuto, who was unconscious while Zero struggled to get him out. Kaname trying to help the boy reached out his hand to grab Ikuto. But it was slapped away by a stubborn Zero, who continued to glare at the filth that was Kaname.

"Kiryu-kun, I'm trying to help the boy. I'm not going to harm him," Kaname said than thought:_ 'Well not really anyway, I just want to take some of his blood (-that's what he thought he just wanted) and ravish his body with min-"__Whoa where'd that come from I love Yuuki. Granted that I need to wait her to grow up more, but nevertheless I __**LOVE**__ Yuuki. __**NOT**__ the boy that is laying in his arms.'_ Kaname ranted in his mind, almost missing what Zero was saying to him.

"I'm not letting him be corrupted by you, like you did to Yuuki and Chairman Cross." Zero said soft, but venomous in his childlike voice.

Kain sighed at hearing what Zero say, he had been hoping that Zero would come over his hatred for vampires, after meeting Kaname. But it somehow made it worse. Though he couldn't really blame the boy his whole family had been killed, by a pureblood. Who turned Zero himself, not that he was one at the moment. Still Kain had hoped that after Zero had met Kaname he would see that not all vampires are evil. But no, Zero just thinks that him and Yuuki were either nuts or stupid for letting vampires learn in the same school as humans.

"Come on people we can't let the poor boy freeze any more than he already had!" Kain said putting on his regular façade of being the idiot Chairman.

Zero just huffed in annoyance, as he _let_ Cross take Ikuto and followed a few steps behind Cross as he started walking towards his office. When there, Cross gently put the boy onto the couch that was in his office and asked Kaname to fetch him two blankets and a pillow.

Complying Kaname disappeared to get what was requested of him. Zero who had stopped glaring after Kaname had left, turned to the sleeping boy that lay in deep sleep on the couch. He touched the boy's cheek, feeling that it was almost as cold as his own skin.

Ikuto, who had felt the cold gentle touch on his cheek slowly open his eyes. His blue eyes landed on Zero's sliver ones, he only got a second because Zero had turned to call Cross yelling that the blue haired stranger had awoken.

Ikuto eyes widen when it finally registered to him that he no longer was in the death freezing air, but was in a building that looked slightly similar to his father's office. After thinking that Ikuto's eyes dulled, he was hoping that when awakening he would see his family. Not in building filled with strangers.

"Hello young man, my name is Chairman Cross. Zero here." Cross said pointing to the sliver haired boy. "Was the one that found you, you were buried in snow when we crossed by. Can you tell me your name and where you're parents are?" Kain asked.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and my parents are…" Ikuto began to choke at mentioning his parent's name. He just shook his head saying that he did not want to talk about his family.

Kain sighed, _'Just like Zero and Yuuki…'_ he thought "it's okay if you don't want to talk about that, but I'd be happy to take you in if you wish to stay here with me, Zero and Yuuki." Kain said pointing to the girl who was by the door with Kaname, who just showed up holding the blankets and pillow.

"He's awake?" Kaname said and saw the child briefly glance at him, then back to Cross and Zero.

Ikuto out the corner of his eye stared at Zero, the boy he first woke up to. He didn't know why but he answered his choice to Cross while still observing Zero.

"Yes, I'll stay if you'll have me Cross-san." Ikuto said with slight fatigued. Kain bounced in the air with joy.

"Yay! Look Zero and Yuuki-Chan you have a new brother, oh and you don't have to call me Cross-san. I much prefer it if you called me Daddy!" Kain said cheerfully. Ikuto sweatdropped and muttered about wondering if he made the right choice.

Zero who had learned to ignore the Chairman's ridiculous outbursts, turned to Kaname who was still gazing at Ikuto with a predatory gaze he usually did with Yuuki. Growling, Zero said "Kuran don't just stand there, Tsukiyomi-kun is still cold."

Kaname averted his gaze from the very tempting looking boy to Zero who had _ordered_ him to give Ikuto the blankets and pillow. Kaname did not take hinder to Zero's viciousness walked gracefully to the slightly trembling child. He laid the boy back on the couch with the pillow behind his head, and tucked him in with both blankets on him.

Though this made Ikuto more tired, he couldn't help but stare at the older boy who had tucked him in. He seemed very gentle, and kind but when Ikuto saw his eyes they had become the color of blood red. Shaking his head slightly, Ikuto just thought it may have been him being more tired than he thought. As he closed his eyes, he said ever so softly that it almost fell on death's ears.

"_Oyasuminsai __Kanji…"_

**And that's all for now folks till next time in the pursuit of Ikuto Kaname V.s Zero! RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I got my reviews! Let's see how many I have now-looks inside n spider jumps out-AHH! SPIDER!-kills it-(=.=") Not cool I ask nicely for reviews and I get a **_**spider**_** to my face.-Whimpers-I'm kind of lonely without my reviews. But I shall not give up! So enjoy!**

**7 Years later:**

Ikuto pretend to nap peacefully in his bed, his stunning blue hair was sticking out in all directions. On top of the (temporally) wild looking hair were two cat ears, that twitched slightly as the teen slept. At the end of his spine was (also the color blue) tail, that thumped gently against the mattress. Where Ikuto laid. The room he was staying in, had to be shared with was Zero. Ikuto didn't mind of course, he thought of Zero as a big brother. Though he did mind of Zero being in the same room as him with him being in his neko form. Ikuto first remembered getting the cat appendages on his 7th birthday.

_Ikuto had been asked to, go to the Chairman_'_s office. The reason for was unknown, but Ikuto was most certain he knew why. Since Zero and Yuuki were called as well, though usually Ikuto didn't mind celebrating his once a year birthday. He didn't feel in the mood to be wearing party hats and eating cake. The reason being was that the boy was feeling a small throbbing pain, that stunted throughout his body._

_As he entered, Ikuto was not surprised when he found his three closest people yelling a happy _"SURPRISE!"

_Well almost all of them did, Zero didn't for obvious reasons. But did hold a smile for him, and that warmed his heart. Ikuto was surprised that Kaname was at this get-together, he never showed up before. Ikuto also noticed that Zero was not happy with Kaname being here._

_He didn't know why, Ikuto just knew that Zero hated the older boy. And he showed too, with every glare or snarl, Zero did not hide his feelings toward Kaname. Towards the end of the small gathering Ikuto began to feel worse._

_Making an excuse to the bathroom, Ikuto barely made it before collapsing on the floor. He had to hold back a scream by biting his lower lip. His spine felt as if it was being stretched, and Ikuto couldn't hold back gasps as the back of his pants were being torn open. After a few tortures hours, the pain had faded. Breathing shallow breathes; he shakily got up and faced the mirror. Ikuto eyes widen at what he saw, two soft looking kitten ears were sticking out of the top of his head! Ikuto pulled at them testing if they were real. With a small whimper, he found that they were. Noting he has cat ears, Ikuto looked down to see if he had a tail to match. Sure enough there was, swaying back and forth gracefully. _'I can't let anyone seeing me like this!"_ Ikuto thought panicked. He searched for something to hide his ears, as he found another pair of pants and slipped them on. He tucked his tail between his legs and against his thigh. It was very uncomfortable. Ikuto had found a beanie and folded his ears placing the hat in place._ 'There, now no one will know...'

Ikuto did not ever take his hat off while conversing with others. He secretly feared that they might shun him once they found out.

As he thought about this, the door was being banged loudly on the outside of the room. "IKUTO! YOU SKIPPED FIRST HOUR AGAIN; OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Ikuto scrambled off the bed, and stuffed his tail on the inside of his pants. While placing the beanie on, he raced to the door before his "_brother" _broke it down. As he opened it though Ikuto was suddenly tackled to the ground. He hit the floor hard. Above him was Zero, the slivernete was beyond words to describe. To put it simply the man was gorgeous.

Ikuto, trying to hide his blush pouted. "Zero-nee that hurt."

Zero, who usually had a stern glare on his face, had a dusted scarlet blush on his own cheeks. "I-idiot, you should have opened the door when I had asked."

Ikuto scuffed and muttered "more like yelled." That awarded him a smack on the head. Which he was now aiding.

"Zero-nee!" Ikuto whined as he rubbed his now sore head.

Zero who ignored the smaller boy's whines simply said, "Yuuki is waiting for us to go to our next hour, which you **are** going to."

Ikuto grunted before, getting up by the help of Zero and started walking with him to meet up with Yuuki. Who got impatient of waiting for them and left without them.

Upon arriving to the class, the sensei who was teaching held a disapproving look. "Late again, Kiryu-kun and Tsukiyomi-kun?"

Zero merely glared at the man while Ikuto shrugged, the man only sighed before saying. "You two are lucky that you get good grades, or I would've sent you to the Chairman's office."

Another glare/shrug Zero and Ikuto sat in their usual seats next to each other. Zero who sat attention to the board while Ikuto dozed off slightly. This happened for the rest of the day, til it was time for the night class to start class and the day class to head for their dorms. That was also the time when Yuuki and Zero start their duties as perfects. Ikuto was trying like he had numerous times in the past to help his friends out in their duties. But it was always the same answer.

"No."

Ikuto gritted his teeth together, as he heard the same answer from Zero's lips for the past several years. "Why not! I hear you complaining to Cross-kun, that Yuuki's no help."

"Hey!"

Ikuto turned to her with an apologetic look, "No offense."

Zero's glare intensified when he heard Ikuto had been listening in. "You were eavesdropping! What else did you hear?"

Ikuto cursed himself for revealing what he had done. "It was only that one time, and that's all I heard." He said trying to defend himself.

"Ikuto, I know you want to help. But what we're doing is dangerous, and you don't want to be a part of it." Yuuki tried to make him understand.

He didn't, it just made him more frustrated. "Don't tell me what I can't do, if it's dangerous as you say it is than how come Cross-kun is letting two teens handle it instead of police or security guards? And what's so dangerous about watching over the night class? If Chairman Cross thinks you two can handle it, then why not me?" Ikuto ranted.

Yuuki sighed knowing what was to come, "You don't need to concern yourself with our jobs, just head back to our room and I'll meet you there. _**"GO... NOW." **_Zero said firmly as he pointed to the direction to the day class boy's dorms.

Ikuto had his own glare as he walked away from the two perfects and headed back to Zero and his room. Yuuki sighed softly as she watched Ikuto stomp away.

"Are you sure Zero, you don't want Ikuto to know that we make sure the night class doesn't attack the day class?" She asked

Zero nodded determinedly, "I want to keep him from being tainted by those vampires, and I don't care how much you try to persuade me Yuuki. But that especially goes for Kuran."

**The end, for now. I hope more ppl review this time**

**Ikuto- yes review then she might be less intended to torture me and Zero **

**Me- not likely**

**Zero&Ikuto-Damn.**

**Me-RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sighs- Well now is time for another update, for those who are actually interested. Anyway I think I'm going to let you lot decide what kind of pairing this is going to be since, it doesn't have to be Zeruto. These are the ones you can vote on:**

**Zeruto**

**Kanuto**

**Aduto**

**Kanazeruto-threesome-**

**Kadio**

**Kaname no one**

**And that's all until I can think of more, I'm also up for suggestions from you all on who do you want paired up. But for now enjoy.**

Ikuto was mad. No scratch that he was furious, why did Zero treat him like a kid? He's only one year older than Ikuto. He wanted to know what Zero and Yuki were up to, but Ikuto was too frustrated that he couldn't come up with anything. He at first just lied on the bed, thinking of a way to find out what Yuki and Zero was doing in their 'jobs' as perfects.

The idea hit him like a sack of bricks, Ikuto could just follow them! He would stay hidden of course, and _definitely_ follow Yuki and not Zero. Reason being that Zero always managed to find him, when Ikuto didn't want him to. Well Ikuto can find him and Yuki, but that was just the advantage of being a neko freak. He didn't know how Zero did it though; Ikuto shook his head off of those thoughts. For they didn't matter at the moment, Ikuto looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was too late for Ikuto to follow his two friends around; he would surely be caught by Zero. Since he usually gets back by this time, Ikuto knew tomorrow would be his best shot at finding the answers to his questions.

Ikuto made himself more comfortable, and took his top uniform off his overheating back. He kicked the blankets to the floor not wanting to feel it on him; he started to doze off right before Zero staggered in. Zero held his hand to his neck, hoping futility that his inner hunger subsides. Ikuto didn't help matters by just laying there, looking innocent and helpless on his bed.

Zero dropped on one knee, he tightened his hold on his soft sensitive neck. Zero groaned as he closed his eyes, when he reopened them, they had a dark red hue to them. Filled with bloodlust, Zero momentarily lost control and stalked toward the sleeping neko. Zero brushed the few strands of fur soft-like hair that covered Ikuto's tender looking neck. He dipped his head down and licked the soft skin, he was about to sink his fangs when Ikuto stirred slightly.

That's when Zero came back to his senses and swiftly backed away from the bed.

"I... I almost bit Ikuto..." Zero whispered, horrified at what he had almost done. Zero growled deep in his throat as he quickly made his way to the door. Once outside of his and Ikuto's room, Zero slammed the door shut. Momentarily forgetting Ikuto, who jumped awake at the sound.

"Zero?..." Ikuto whispered out as he got off his bed, and to the door. He opened it, and looked out into the hall. Ikuto getting worried of what might have happened to Zero, decided to follow the scent that was his friend.

"Why did Zero take off like that, is he still mad at me?..." Ikuto asked out loud, he was too busy pondering about Zero, to notice that he was going to trip over said person before it was too late.

"Ow..." Ikuto whimpered holding his scraped hand in front of his face, watching the blood oozed out. Ikuto turned to Zero, whose eyes were wide and to Ikuto they looked to be tinted a light red color.

"Zero-nee, why were you crouching on the floor?" Ikuto questioned, but was just ignored as Zero slowly closed the space between them.

Confused, Ikuto backed away slightly to give him and Zero space but that proved to be pointless as Zero just kept crawling over to him. "Zero-nee, what are you doing?..." Ikuto asked as he tried once again to back away but found himself against the wall instead.

Zero said nothing as he took Ikuto's bleeding hand into his own, and brought it to his lips. He licked the blood that was flowing down, Zero moaned in delight tasting how sweet it was. He wanted more, Zero's predatory gaze turned to Ikuto's neck. Ikuto was shocked to see Zero lick at his wound, he shuddered as he saw Zero turn his gaze on him. No, not on him. His neck. Ikuto did not want to admit that he liked that look on his Zero.

_Wait, what his Zero? I did not just think that. What's wrong with Zero, why did he lick my hand wound_, _and why is he?... Ouch! Did he just bite my neck? What the hell is going on?'_

"Zero... Nee..." Ikuto gasped out as Zero sucked on his neck, drinking his blood. Ikuto's vision started to blur, as he was losing too much blood.

"Kiryuu!" A voice that sounded familiar to Ikuto, Zero blinked when he heard his name being shouted out. Zero gasped in shock and horror, against the wall was Ikuto. Bleeding deeply, face pale. Zero looked down at himself seeing stains of blood on his clothes and hands.

Tears in his eyes after realizing what he'd done, Zero was about to help Ikuto and apologize, but found himself being tackled away from Ikuto by Kaname.

"You have spilled blood Kiryuu, and the punishment for that is death." Kaname said as he raised his hand to plunge it into the level D's heart.

"No!..." A hoarse voice cried out, as Ikuto let himself drop on top of Zero, to shield him from Kaname. Zero and Kaname were surprised that the poor neko had enough strength to protect Zero.

Kaname sighed, and he let his hand fall to his side. He stood up, and picked Ikuto up bridal style and walked to the Cross's office. Kaname glanced over to Zero, and as Zero got up Kaname stated coldly, "You say that me and my kind are monsters, but you are lower than us. I suggest you be more careful Kiryuu or you'll end up killing him next time." And with that Kaname disappeared, leaving Zero in his self loath.

_'Damn it! How could I let myself lose control like that, I nearly killed Ikuto! I can't stay in the same room as him now that I've tasted his blood, I'm just going to demand Cross to give me a separate room. I'll do that after I know Ikuto is alright.' _Zero thought as he sullenly made his way to the chairman's office.

Ikuto blinked awake, slowly waking up. Wincing slightly as he felt a small throb in his neck. All what happened suddenly hit him all at once. Zero had bit him, and Kaname was going to kill Zero for it. Ikuto was just about to make his way to Zero, to see if he was alright when a hand stopped him. Glancing up, Ikuto was surprised to see Kaname standing there.

"Where are you going Ikuto-kun?" Kaname asked with a frown and raised eyebrow, Ikuto didn't answer at first for he was staring at the other's face. Or more precisely his eyes. They weren't the ruby colored eyes Ikuto had seen with Zero, but still suspiciously similar.

Ignoring that small similarity Kaname and Zero shared (for now anyway), Ikuto asked "Where's Zero?"

If Ikuto had been paying attention, he would've noticed Kaname's hands clench at the mention of the perfect's name. "He is not here, although I do not see why you wish to see **him** seeing as he **bit** you." Kaname stated coldly while thinking really bad thoughts about the level D.

_'How dare that level D bite my Ikuto! I would have killed him, if Ikuto-Chan hadn't intervened... Wait what? I do not think Ikuto is mine nor do I think of him as a lover! But... He does look very feminine, smells like it too. I do want him and his scent is even making me lose my control...'_

_"_Ah.. Kaname-san? Earth to Kaname." Ikuto said, waving his hand (his _injured_ hand) in front of the pureblood's face. Kaname snapped out of his thoughts and recoiled from Ikuto's hovering hand.

"What." Kaname snapped, but instantly regretting doing so since the other did nothing. "except for having a scent of an angel." Kaname grumbled.

"What?" Ikuto asked with confusion as he heard what Kaname said, not that the other knew.

"Nothing, what were you saying again?" Kaname asked, Ikuto sighed at having to repeat what he said and resisting the urge to wake him on the head.

"I said even though Zero bit me, I wouldn't treat him any different. He's like a brother to me." Ikuto said _'Even though I'm starting to think of him as something more than that.'_ Ikuto thought distractedly

"Um about the whole biting me, why did he, did it also have to do with his eyes, and if so why do you?" Ikuto rambled, looking at the Kaname expectedly.

"Well to start off with I-"

"Was just leaving, go Kuran it's not your right to tell him." Zero interrupted as he made his way to Ikuto, who tensed slightly at his approach. Noticing that, Zero frowned but ignored it and turned to Kaname.

"Fine, I shall leave this room but I will be standing outside the door Kiryuu." With that said Kaname left closing the door behind him.

Zero sighed as he saw, Ikuto who looked determined to find out what had happened. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ Zero thought glumly...

**And that's a rap, thank you for those who did read this-mumbles Sorry for taking so long'- Anyway I know Kaname is a little ooc, but I had to at least just a little now I'm done so please RnR. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooh! Another update, yay. So got one vote for a definite zeruto so I shall add some zeruto into this chapter. But there still are the others that ppl can vote on:**

**Kanuto**

**Kanzeruto**

**Aduto**

**Kadio**

**And those are all in the zero percent; also Zeruto is in the lead with one vote. Amazing, anyway time for some zeruto moments.**

_Recap: Zero sighed as he saw Ikuto, who looked determined to find out what happened._'This is going to be a long night.'_ Zero thought glumly._

Zero was still contemplating whether or not he should tell Ikuto; did he really want Ikuto to know what he is? No. But, Zero doesn't think he has a choice. Especially with the look Ikuto was giving him.

With one last depressing sigh, Zero spilled the secrets he had vowed to himself that he would keep Ikuto from it. "Okay, well to start off with the reason why Yuki and I monitor the Night and Day class is because the night class students and some of the staff are vampires." Zero said wholeheartedly hoping Ikuto would tell him to stop asking jokes and be serious.

Unfortunately, Zero's prayers weren't answered. As to his disbelief and self-loathing Ikuto nodded. As if Zero was talking about vampires roaming the school was an ordinary thing.

Zero was about to say more but when he looked at Ikuto he stopped short, Ikuto's face was scrunched up eyebrows narrowed, and lips almost pouting as if he was trying to figure out something. Zero found it adorable and he was unconsciously thinking of ways to get Ikuto to make other expressions.

Blinking Zero realized he was semi hard, gritting his teeth in frustration; Zero hastily finished what needed to be said. "If you're wondering about your bite mark, yes I'm a one of them. But I'm also not." Zero paused and saw that Ikuto looked even more confused. Zero started to explain about purebloods, level D's the chart of ratings for vampires. Saying that only a pureblood can turn you and that Kaname was one. He also told Ikuto about how he became one and why he attacked him, the last thing he was explaining was his bloody rose gun, doing so quite proudly he might add.

"So that's everything that has happened, that you were ignorant to." Zero said and watched Ikuto's expressions. First there was understanding, then annoyance, then fear?

"Um Ikuto, is there something you want to tell me?" Zero asked with a raised brow and a slightly visible look of worry itched onto his face.

Ikuto jumped slightly at Zero's question, he has finally found out all of Zero's secrets, and that all transformed to being about vampires. And Zero was one of them! Ikuto wasn't scared about Zero even though Ikuto found out Zero was not exactly human. Besides, what right did Ikuto have to judge? He was actually thinking his was worse.

Zero and him were on the same boat a creature had slaughtered both their families, and only left them. To be cursed and miserable for the rest of their lives. But Ikuto couldn't help think Zero got the better deal, Zero at least knew what was going to eventually happen to him. Whereas Ikuto was left in the dark, only to wonder if he would turn into the thing that had completely destroyed his family.

That is why Ikuto felt very reluctant to share his secrets to Zero, thinking that Zero would hate him. As he hates the vampires, and himself. But Ikuto knew the hat they lays on his head, would not really help his situation. So now Ikuto had a choice, he could tell Zero now, or let things as they are and somehow Ikuto knew it would end with Zero finding on his own.

_'I should tell him. But what if he hates me? No this is Zero, he will understand. But what if he doesn't, what if hates me more than the Night class? You'll never know unless you try...'_

Ikuto after mauling over the a few more times decided to tell him. "Zero-nee what I need to tell you is that I'm a..."

**I'm sorry that its soo short in this chapter but I had to end it there. Find out if Ikuto ever got the chance to tell Zero that he's a neko hybrid. See you all whoever's out there reading this in the next chapter! Please RNR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooh! Another update, yay. So got one vote for a definite zeruto so I shall add some zeruto into this chapter. But there still are the others that ppl can vote on:**

**Okay so I'm back those who are reading this, please don't kill me. I did that cliffy for a reason, but I can not tell you why you'll have to read it yourself to find out. **

_Recap: "Zero-nee I got to tell you something, I'm a..."_

Before Ikuto can utter another word; Yuki, Kaname, and Cross entered the room. Yuki flings herself into Ikuto's open arms. "Ikuto are you alright, how's you're neck?" She impolitely asked not noticing a fuming Zero behind her.

_'Stupid Yuki, she just asks so casually as if this was a normal happening. She also interrupted what Ikuto was about to tell me, it sounded important. Hell it looked like it too! I never seen Ikuto act that nervous before.'_

Ikuto turned to Yuki, her expression filled with concern. Ikuto sighed; he can't blame her for interrupting. It is not like she knew that he was going to reveal his BIG secret he ever had!

And Ikuto was partially glad Yuki had intruded on his confession. He now had more time to decide if he wanted Zero about... His little problem.

Ikuto looked up to Yuki's and Zero's worried looks, and realized he had not answered her.

"I'm fine Yuki-chan, and my neck is fine as well. Thanks for asking I'm alright though." Ikuto said giving her a charmed smile, not knowing of the consequences of not telling Zero.

Satisfied that Ikuto was well, Yuki wished him well and told Zero Kaien Cross wanted them both. Casting a small glance at the smaller teen, Zero followed Yuki out the door closing it with a soft click.

Ikuto sighed as he relaxed in his seat, taking notice to his shirtless chest. His 'ears' started to get uncomfortable under his beanie and he took it off forgetting that he wasn't in the comfort of his room, but the private medical room close to Cross's office.

Kaname saw Zero leave, the similar disgusted hated look on his face when he saw Kaname. And Kaname being himself brushed it off like he was cleaning dirt off him. Then he entered, what he saw shocked him to the core.

Ikuto sitting in a seat, with two dark blue kitten ears twitching slightly and he watched as the neko? sigh in relief. Kaname now understood, the boy was always wearing a beanie hat. Now he knew the reason for it, Ikuto wasn't doing it because he wanted to. He wore the thing because he had to hide the extra appendages that were attached to him.

Kaname knew Ikuto's secret, and after discovering it Kaname wanted the boy now more than ever. Kaname walked toward the boy, who must of heard his gentle steps against the ground, because said boy jumped and turned around.

"Kaname-kun..." Ikuto had to fight back the urge to face palm himself. His secret has been discovered! By Kaname, the person/ vampire that Zero hated and the one who could turn him as well!

"Well Ikuto, looks like you have a secret as well." Kaname said gently as he walked toward the stone shocked teen.

Ikuto snapped out of his daze, when he saw Kaname walk toward him.

"What do you need Kaname-kun?" Ikuto asked trying to sound like his usual calm self, while trying to take control of the situation.

Kaname laughed at the boy's fake nonchalant attitude. "I'm not going to cause you any harm _my_ Ikuto." Kaname said, as he stood in front of the boy and rubbed at his ears.

Ikuto didn't like the way Kaname had said my before his name, he was going to confront him of that, but the pureblood started rubbing his ears! Not helping himself, Ikuto started to pure. Which made Kaname smile. But after a moment or so, he reluctantly let go.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have to get back to class." Kaname said standing up, and Ikuto had to hold back a whimper from the loss of touch.

"I shall see you in the Moon dorm tomorrow at noon." It wasn't as request but a demand. With that finished Kaname made his leave.

Ikuto stared at the closed door, before punching a table next to him. He was so stupid! Secret discovered, and Kaname wasn't the one that Ikuto wanted to know!

"I'm so screwed; I can't believe this is happening! There is no one who will understand what I'm going through, now that Kaname has found out. I wish I could have someone to get me through this!" Ikuto said as he placed his beanie back on and laid back on the bed he woke up to, closing his eyes to rest.

Little did he know that his wish was going to be granted.

**That's all folks, till next time. Please RNR! **


End file.
